The present invention relates to load securement on a platform such as within a railway boxcar container or vehicle, particularly a load securement system for securing large rolls of paper in boxcars.
Paper products are shipped in closed vehicles to protect the paper from environmental damage. Presently there is only one industry accepted method of securing large rolls of paper in boxcars. This method uses metal strapping as described in the Association of American Railroads pamphlet: "General Information Series No. 626", 45" Diameter, 120" wide (3 Meter) Wide Roll Printing Paper Secured by Steel Straps in Cushion Equipped Boxcars", issued Jul. 1992. According to this method, a disposable dunnage, in the form of steel strapping and seals are used to secure the paper rolls. Special strapping tools are required to tension and crimp the seals. At the unloading destination, the tension steel strapping must be cut. This has always been a dangerous task which requires much care to avoid injury to the unloading personnel.